KER : A PSYCHOTIC GUY
by Ksoo04
Summary: starting today, you're already ended double face
Author : Kumala Dwi Soo

Konichiwa! Ini adalah FF Supernatural suspense saya yang pertama! Gomenasai kalau rada jelek dan membosankan. Bagi para Shinichi FC, gomen karena disini Shinichi PSIKOPAT AKUT dan FF ini berasal dari op ketiganya Mirai Nikki, hohoho.

HAPPY READING, MINNA –SAN!

KER : THE PSYCOTHIC BOY

 _MENURUT MITOLOGI YUNANI, ADA DEWA KEMATIAN YANG SANGAT KEJAM BERNAMA_ KER _. DEWA INI MENCABUT NYAWA SESEORANG DENGAN KEJAM DAN SANGAT BERKEBALIKAN DENGAN_ THANATOS _. APA KALIAN BISA MENEBAK, SIAPA DAN SEKEJAM APA KEMATIAN YANG KALIAN ALAMI NANTINYA?_

CHAPTER 1 : THE DOUBLE FACE OF COOL AND KIND GUY.

Pagi hari kamis, sinar matahari musim panas menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang tiada tanding terangnya. Radiasi panasnya seolah membakar bumi ini. Di saat itulah sebuah Gakuen akhirnya menyelesaikan Ujian Negaranya. Gakuen bernama Teitan Gakuen yang terkenal di seluruh pelosok Kota Beika.

Di kelas 2B, para siswa sejenak berada di kelas dan akhirnya keluar menuju rumah mereka yang nyaman, kecuali 2 siswa dan 3 siswi yag memilih tetap berada disana. Kudo Shinichi, Hondou Eisuke, Suzuki Sonoko, Mouri Ran dan Sera Masumi. Itulah nama siswa-siswi yang sedang berada disana dan menjadi penyandang ranking 10 besar di kelas.

"Capeknya... syukurlah Ujian Negara ini akhirnya berakhir. Entah seberapa besar hangnya nanti kalau otakku dipakai lebih banyak dari ini untuk berpikir..." Ucap Sonoko, dengan tampang lesu akut.

"Itu sih masih mending. Bagaimana nanti kalau kamu skripsi saat Kuliah nanti? capeknya pasti lebih menyiksa." Kata Sera datar, membayangkan betapa merepotkannya nanti masa itu.

"Sudahlah. Daripada begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? Sudah hampir sore lho," ajak Ran lembut, sambil mengeek arloji peraknya.

"Ide bagus! Kebetulan hari ini ada acara makan kue sepuasnya di Mall Kota Haido. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana? Ya? Ya?" Ajak Eisuke antusias.

"Waah! Itu menarik sekali! Aku ikut!" kata Sonoko berapi-api, sudah tidak sabar untul menikmati acara kecil-kecilan itu.

"Aku tidak usah." Ucap Shinichi tiba-tiba. Mata safirnya memandang lekat layar ponselnya yang sedang menunjukkan gambar sahabat baiknya, Agasa _Hakase_ , seolah ada sesuatu.

"Eehh? Tapi Shinichi, kamu belum pernah ikut sama sekali apa-apa yang kami adakan! Masa kali ini kamu tidak ikut juga?" tanya Ran, menolak keputusan sahabat kecilnya.

"Aku bilang tidak usah ya tidak usah. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, Jadi aku pergi dulu. _Jaa_ " Tolak Shinichi dingin sekaligus pamit.

Sera, Sonoko, Ran dan Eisuke memandang punggung Shinichi yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu Kelas.

"Hei Ran- _chan_ , kenapa dengan Shinichi- _kun_? Sikapnya itu aneh sekali." Tanya sekaligus keluhan Sonoko. Matanya memandang Ran datar.

"Entahlah, Sonoko- _chan._ Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Ran, pandangannya terus memandang cemas pintu kelas. _Perasaanku akhir-akhir ini kenapa selalu buruk ya?_

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ketika di Ruang Loker, Shinichi membuka lokernya dan mengambil sebuah Pistol Beretta. Matanya berkilat aneh memandang Pistol itu, juga ekspresi dinginnya yang mengeluarkan hawa... _pembunuh._

" _Now I'll be your KER, Hakase._ " Bisiknya pelan. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah dinginnya.

Setelah itu, dia melenggang pergi menuju ke tempat perjanjiannya dengan Hattori. Tanpa menyadari seseorang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan sebuah aura pembunuh kelas tinggi.

" _If you are KER, Then i was MOROS. So we are the same."_

Setelah itu, orang itu melesat menghilang bagai angin, dengan meninggalkan sehelai rambut pinknya. Rambut pink yang ternoda oleh darah.

"SHI, SHINICHI! APA MAKSUDMU?!" Di Rooftop gedung kosong yang sudah tua, _Hakase_ berteriak ketakutan. Ketakutan memandang laras Pistol Shinichi mengarah padanya.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum. Senyuman dingin yang sadis. Mata safirnya tertutup poni rambut kecoklatannya. Tapi _Hakase_ melihat jelas kilatan mata Shinichi.

"Aaah, _Hakase_ , sepertinya sinar bulan tidak tampak malam ini." Ucap Shinichi tiba-tiba, nada bicaranya sangat dingin dan... _mengerikan_

 _Hakase_ bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan dingin tetangganya yang telah dia anggap anak sendiri. "Shi, Shinichi, kamu..."

"Ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat, _Hakase._ " Shinichi lagi-lagi tiba-tiba bergumam.

" _The right time..."_ poni Shinichi sedikit tersibak oleh hembusan angin, memperlihatkan mata safirnya. _Hakase_ ketakutan setengah mati memandang...

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar nyaring di Rooftop gedung itu.

" _To your death, Hakase._ " Shinichi melanjutkan ucapannya, dengan nada yang sangat dingin tapi terdengar sadis.

Itulah yang _Hakase_ takutkan dari tadi. Mata safir Shnichi yang berkilat seolah haus akan darah. Juga... _sudut matanya yang membentuk sungai darah kecil serta senyuman kejamnya._

Tepat di belakang Shinichi, seorang Gadis berkuncir dua, yangg rambut panjang pinknya penuh darah itu, memandang Shinichi dengan mata berkilat dan senyum kejamnya.

 _"starting today, you're already ended double face"_ ucapnya lirih.

TBC


End file.
